Quand hurle l'orage qui bouscule l'août
by Aldbaran
Summary: Seth se demandait souvent si sa sœur pourrait oublier la douleur qui la rongeait. Est-ce que la sienne s'effacerait s'il tenait bon encore un peu? Holly se demandait souvent si sa mère avait souffert. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Leo commençait à se demander si quelqu'un avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait peur.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/bonsoir!**

 **Quelques précisions avant de commencer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient si ce n'est les oc qui parsèment mon histoire. L'univers de Twilight est la propriété exclusive de Stephanie Meyers. Le titre est extrait d'un poème** **de Raymond Quenau, _L'échelle des mois,_ que je vous conseille vivement de lire. C'est une vrai pépite.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture!**

* * *

Mon âme a son secret, ma vie à son mystère, Un amour éternel en un moment conçu : Le mal est sans espoir, aussi j'ai dû le taire, Et celle qui l'a fait n'en a jamais rien su.

Hélas ! J'aurai passé près d'elle inaperçu, Toujours à ses côtés, et pourtant solitaire Et j'aurai jusqu'au bout fait mon temps sur la terre, N'osant rien demander et n'ayant rien reçu.

Pour elle, quoique Dieu l'ait faite douce et tendre, Elle suit son chemin, distraite et sans entendre Ce murmure d'amour élevé sur ses pas.

A l'austère devoir pieusement fidèle, Elle dira, lisant ces vers tous remplis d'elle : « Quelle est donc cette femme ? » et ne comprendra pas.

Félix Arvers, _Mes heures perdues_

* * *

Le couvert des arbres lui permettait de voir sans être vu et bien que son épiderme soit insensible au changement de température, il la savait agréable. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, une légère brise lui caressa la joue, faisant virevolter quelques mèches claires. Le chasseur continuait de fixer l'asphalte au loin dans le virage. Il savait que les voitures ne tarderaient pas, il pouvait entendre leur monteur vrombir. Le son se rapprochait alors que la brûlure de sa gorge s'intensifiait.

Enfin il les aperçut. Son excellente acuité visuelle lui fit estimer la distance du premier véhicule qui tournait au coin des arbres à un peu moins de trois kilomètres. Cela devait être une famille. Monoparentale peut être. La banquette arrière de la petite voiture bleue était occupée par deux enfants en bas âge, un garçon et une fille à la ressemblance frappante et un jeune garçon. Les jumeaux –il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à la similarité presque parfaite de leurs traits- se chamaillaient avec application jusqu'à ce que l'autre occupant du siège, plongé quant à lui dans une console portative relève la tête et les foudroie du regard. La conductrice fit une réflexion en les regardant dans le rétroviseur, mais il ne chercha pas à l'entendre. Cela ne l'intéressait outre mesure et il préférait évaluer ses proies plutôt que de les écouter discutailler stérilement sur leur misérable condition humaine. La dernière occupante du tombeau de métal qui serait le leur, tapotait frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable. Elle devait être l'ainée de la fratrie.

Il percevait un relent de musique que crachotait leur radio et la mère battait le tempo sur le volant, les mains à dix heures dix. La jeune fille lui fit part d'un propos qu'il ignora et elles éclatèrent de rire. La conductrice, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, se concentra sur la route, sa fille se tourna vers la fenêtre, les deux enfants continuèrent leur conversation et leur frère rangea sa console pour se pencher vers sa sœur. Le temps avait été clément depuis le début de la matinée et le paysage splendide. Le soleil brillait à travers les feuillages, faisant danser des ombres sur le goudron et illuminant la carrosserie assortie aux teintes du ciel. Le vert des feuillages moucheté d'or baignait l'atmosphère irréelle d'un soupçon de magie telle était l'ironie cruelle de Dame Nature.

La voiture approchait de sa cachette à présent. Il esquissa un rictus à l'idée du festin qui s'offrait à lui : deux voitures pour le prix d'une. Le couple de la citadine grise qui roulait à quelques bandes blanches de la petite famille serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il semblait perdu d'ailleurs, à étudier avec insistance la direction que lui prônait de prendre le GPS.

Voila. Le moment qu'il attendait.

Il sortit des feuillages et s'avança au milieu de la route, en plein soleil.

La mère de famille le vit. Elle freina. Brutalement. Il pouvait presque sentir la terrible pression qu'elle exerça sur la pédale. Elle le fixait toujours tandis que ses passagers émettaient forces protestations sous la dureté de la poussée qui les projetait en avant. Ses efforts furent récompensés la voiture pila. Le chasseur la vit reprendre son souffle et relever la tête vers lui. Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Tremblante, elle se tourna vers ses enfants pour les rassurer et se rassurer elle-même.

Le choc fut violent. La deuxième voiture emboutit le coffre avec fracas. Le conducteur semblait presque perplexe, incapable de bouger face à ce qui venait de se produire. La mère perdit le contrôle lorsqu'elle sentit sa voiture avancer sous l'impact. L'épouse voulut esquisser un mouvement vers son mari pour lui dire de freiner mais elle aperçut le camion qui arrivait sur la file d'en face. Tout comme la conductrice de la voiture bleue. Leur cri simultané résonna aux oreilles du prédateur.

Il n'avait pas choisi cette route par hasard. Les petites routes de forêt étaient difficiles à pratiquer quand deux véhicules se croisaient. Il fallait être prudent pour éviter la collision.

C'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Un klaxon strident retentit et le camionneur braqua pour les éviter. Trop juste, il les percuta du côté des portières conductrices. Les deux voitures se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et valsèrent sur le goudron, le camion se courba sur son flanc toujours dans sa lancée et il s'écrasa à grand bruit, faisant exploser ses vitres. Les deux autres véhicules terminèrent leurs courses dans le fossé, se fracassant contre les arbres, dans un joyeux chaos de fin du monde.

Le silence revient comme surpris d'exister après le vacarme de l'accident. Le chasseur sourit, satisfait et se prépara à entamer son repas.

Seulement, un bus de touristes vint se garer sur le bas-côté et il entendait le cliquetis des appareils photos que l'on dégainait et la voix du chauffeur prévenir les secours.

Son déjeuner allait être écourté.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Deux chapitres le même jour! Je trouve ça trop frustrant de publier que le prologue et de vous laisser vous débrouiller avec.** **Ce n'est pas** **la meilleure stratégie de marketing ^^.**

 **Pour les disclaimers c'est toujours** **pareil :** **Twilight, Stephanie Meyers, bla bla bla...(** **reportez-vous** **aux notes du prologue si ça vous intéresse vraiment, ce dont je doute...)**

 **Sinon, j'ai respecté le système scolaire américains avec les périodes et les notes et aussi** **les matières enseignées** **. Pour ne pas vous perdre trop j'ai gardé** **le nom français** **pour les niveaux, c'est à dire, pour le lycée américain, de la troisième à la terminale. S'il y a une quelconque confusion, n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

 **Bonne** **lecture !**

* * *

« Qui. A. Vidé. Mon. Gel ? Se retint d'hurler Leo, tenant dans ses mains les reliques de son tube de produit désormais inutilisable».

Polly, sa petite sœur de dix ans s'avança dans la salle de bain les yeux bouffis de sommeil. A sa suite, Theo, aussi peu réveillé que sa sœur –ils n'étaient pas jumeau pour rien- se frottait les paupières en baillant.

« Sortait de là les mioches, c'est mon tour ! »

Son ordre fut totalement ignoré et Polly s'empressa d'aller aux toilettes tandis que Theo se tortillait assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Leo, découragé se tourna vers la fillette assise sur la cuvette :

« Aucune intimité dans cette baraque… bon sérieux Polly, c'est toi qui a utilisé mon gel ?

\- Tatiana allait à un gala de charité pour tuer Action Man, elle devait être présentable, lui répondit-elle en cédant la place à son frère.

\- Tuer Action Man ? Vraiment, et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça les cheveux attachés ? Pesta-il, impuissant face à tant de franchise».

Ollie arriva en chantonnant et se plaça face au miroir après avoir embrassé Theo et Polly. Elle poussa Leo de sa hanche et s'examina minutieusement dans la glace.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Finit par exploser ce dernier. Vous le faites exprès, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Écoute mon coco, il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain donc résigne toi. Tu verras ça ira beaucoup mieux. Et ne me dit pas que tu as besoin d'intimité, je te rappelle on prenait nos bains ensemble.

\- Quand on était petit !

\- Je t'ai déjà vu nu un million de fois, ne fait pas ta chochotte, répliqua-t-elle en se parfumant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison, merde !

\- Un dollar, asséna Theo en le pointant du doigt.

Les deux aînés se tournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire. La discussion s'éteignit dans le brouhaha du matin et leur père leur cria de descendre pour les déposer en cours. La petite troupe grimpa dans la voiture, engloutissant les restes de leur petit-déjeuner et se serrant pour faire rentrer les sacs.

« A ce soir papa, lui lança Ollie, alors que Leo avait déjà bondit hors de l'auto pour rejoindre ses amis devant le lycée.

\- Attend, lui dit son père en baissant la fenêtre, mamie vient dîner à la maison ce soir, tu pourras aller chercher les jumeaux ?

\- Pas de souci, bisous ! »

Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le bitume du parking et s'enfonça dans le flot d'élèves. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et croisa Ryan qui l'y accompagna en déblatérant sur son weekend et la dernière mise à jour de League of Legends. Elle rit quand il lui raconta sa défaite humiliante face à un certain Exterminateurdetatronche_30245 et ils se séparèrent devant sa salle de cours. Elle se glissa à côté de Jill qui semblait extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu'elle rédigeait sur des feuilles en pitoyable état.

« Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié le devoir d'histoire, grogna-t-elle sans se détourner de sa feuille.

\- Tu veux mes notes ? »

L'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Jill :

« Tu ferais ça ? Tu es la meilleure, merci, merci, merci !

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Ollie en exagérant son mouvement de cheveux. »

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur entra dans la salle tandis que l'agitation, les bavardages et les mastications céréalières de dernières minutes rebondissaient contre les murs.

...

Jill et Ollie retrouvèrent Caleb et Ryan à leur table habituelle au milieu du self avec d'autres connaissances de leurs cours respectifs. La salle était pleine à craquer et aussi bruyante que le reste de l'année. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leur plateau et entamèrent leur repas en compagnie des garçons qui entreprirent de leur raconter en détails le premier cours du nouveau jeune professeur de santé.

« Et là, Katelyn a demandé quels étaient les risques qu'elle tombe enceinte si elle le faisait contre une porte après trois joints et deux bières, dit Ryan en mimant la voix de la jeune fille.

\- Il est devenu tout blanc, puis rouge, puis bleue. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque et je me suis levé pour me préparer à le rattraper s'il tombait. Massage cardiaque, bouche à bouche, tout y serait passé ! renchérit Caleb en grignotant une fritte.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade, lui dit Jill qui riait aux éclats

\- Il aurait été tellement impressionné par mes compétences qu'il m'aurait foutu un A+ direct !

\- Il aurait été dans les pommes, comment aurait-il pu admirer tes capacités pulmonaires ? demanda Ryan en lui jetant une serviette »

Ollie s'étouffa avec sa bouteille tellement elle riait. Jill tapa dans le dos de son ami, secouée de hoquets. Elle essuya une larme en toussant un bon coup.

« Eh bien, c'est le prof qui te fait cet effet ? l'interrogea Caleb en souriant.

\- T'es con ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. »

Elle sentit le banc s'ébranler quand Miranda s'affala à côté d'elle.

« Salut, souffla-t-elle, je meurs de faim ! La prof de psychologie est une vraie garce, je la déteste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? se renseigna Ollie en poussant son plateau pour lui faire de la place.

\- Mais rien du tout ! C'est juste que ma tête ne lui revient pas ! Je suis plus intelligente qu'elle et ça la fait crisser !

\- En gros, tu lui as encore fait une réflexion sur son cour, constata Jill.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est même pas capable de différencier Pavlov et Thorndike, grommela Miranda en massacrant sa salade. »

Ollie lui tendit son dessert, compatissante.

« Madame Duncan est juste frustrée, elle a jamais eu de copain et finira vieille fille à vivre avec des chiens au fin fond de la réserve. »

Ses amis approuvèrent ses dires, essayant de remonter le moral de Miranda. Elle les remercia d'un pauvre sourire et finit par soupirer :

« Vivement que je me barre de ce trou paumé.

\- Bien dit, approuva Jill pour clore le sujet. »

Elle se replongea dans ses feuilles de cours alors que les garçons entreprenaient une dangereuse construction faite en boulettes de serviettes huileuse sous le regard dégouté d'Ollie.

« Tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Miranda à son amie, en finissant son assiette.

\- On a un devoir à la sixième période en histoire et j'ai complètement oublié, lui répondit Jill.

\- Rassure-moi, tu compteras te mettre à bosser pour l'année prochaine? »

Jill releva la tête et lui sourit :

« Mais oui, je veux absolument obtenir mon diplôme. Hors de question que je redouble.

\- Ses parents ne risqueraient pas d'apprécier, fit remarquer Caleb, ses mains tentant de poser délicatement le toit d'une des tourelles.

\- C'est bon, lâche moi Caleb ! Et puis vous pourrez m'aider pendant les vacances pour me remettre à niveau les filles, demanda Jill en se tournant vers Ollie ».

Cette dernière approuva et parvient à convaincre Miranda qui rechignait, arguant qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup de travail pour préparer sa dernière année. Elle était décisive pour tous et même si ce n'était que dans huit mois, un vent de panique soufflait déjà parmi les élèves de première. Enfin pour ceux que ça intéressait vraiment. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment concernés ou ne voulaient pas l'être, de peur d'espérer. C'était tellement difficile de sortir de la misère dans laquelle ils pouvaient être plongés à la réserve, de briser le cocon rassurant que la petite communauté pouvait offrir…

Le groupe d'amis se leva pour déposer leurs plateaux tout en continuant de bavarder tranquillement. Ryan, tourné vers Ollie, ne vit pas un jeune homme lui couper la route et le bouscula de l'épaule. Il voulut s'excuser mais le géant -il devait bien plafonner à un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit- lui jeta un regard hargneux et lui balança à la figure :

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches, bouffon ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, il continua de tailler sa route, rejoignant deux autres garçons, aussi grands que lui, devant les doubles portes de la cafétéria derrières lesquelles ils disparurent. Ryan était resté bouche-bé et c'est la virulence de Miranda qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

« Mais quel connard ce mec, sérieux !

\- Rouleur de mécanique de mes deux ! ajouta Ollie en rangeant son plateau sur le chariot métallique.

\- N'empêche mec, tu aurais pu réagir, dit Caleb en prenant le plateau des mains de Ryan et en le faisant passer à Ollie.

\- Il est sortit de nul part! C'est moi la victime, un peu de compassion mec!»

Ils quittèrent la salle et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir

« Laisse tomber, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu as vu sa taille ? fit remarquer Jill, étrangement raisonnable, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller ses amis qui s'arrêtèrent.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Caleb soupçonneux. D'habitude tu es la première à défoncer ceux qui t'insultent.

\- Non mais les gars, c'était Jared Cameron !

\- Celui qui traîne avec Uley ?demanda Ryan perplexe.

\- Il n'était pas comme ça l'année dernière, observa Ollie.

\- Exact ! M'est avis qu'un truc pas net s'est passé. Il ne peut pas avoir pris cinq kilos de muscle en quelques mois, dit Miranda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cinq kilos t'es gentille ! J'aurais plutôt dit dix voir quinze, s'écria Caleb en riant ».

Ils sortirent dehors et allèrent s'asseoir sur un muret malgré le vent qui commençait à se lever. Ryan alluma une cigarette pour se réchauffer et après avoir tiré une taffe et l'avoir passé à Jill, déclara :

« Peut-être qu'il a fait beaucoup de sport. Lahote semble être dans la même situation de, comment on dit, dédoublement musculaire ? Ils s'entraînent ensemble, qui sait. »

Miranda tira sur la cigarette et ricana :

« Les stéroïdes, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

\- Il est possible qu'ils soient tombés dans un délire de bodybuildeurs, dit Ollie en prenant la cigarette. J'ai vu ça à la télé avec Leo, c'est horrible : ils ont les trapèzes super gonflés, des toutes petites têtes et ils meurent tous vers trente ans à cause de leur cœur qui explose. Littéralement. »

Elle souffla la fumée et tendit la cigarette à Caleb qui la regardait avec horreur.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Genre, il y a des bouts de cœur partout, à la _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ ?

\- Autant c'est des mafieux, intervint Jill en pleine réflexion. Ça parait logique Sam est le boss et eux les larbins qui exécutent les ordres. Ils ont dû former un réseau à travers toute la réserve, peut-être même qu'il s'étend jusqu'à Forks. »

En même temps que leur imagination s'enflammait, le froid paraissait s'atténuer. Ils étaient derrière l'unique bâtiment qui constituait le lycée de la Push, face au stade d'athlétisme et ils apercevaient la forêt qui s'étendait au-delà. Elle était visible de n'importe où, puisque la réserve était située à proximité, pour ne pas dire dedans. A l'exception de quelques courageux qui avaient entamé une partie de football et d'un petit groupe, à leur image, qui discutaient en fumant, la cour était déserte.

« Franchement, ils iront pas bien loin, dit Miranda. Il n'y a rien ici.

\- C'est clair, ajouta Ollie, à moins qu'ils ne fassent pousser de la marijuana dans leur chambre.

\- N'empêche, leurs rêves doivent être vachement cool, dit Caleb en finissant la cigarette. »

Il se fendit d'un sourire et contamina rapidement le reste de ses amis qui finirent par éclater de rire dans le froid de janvier.

...

« Mamie ! s'écria Polly en se jetant dans les bras de la vieille femme qui lui souriait.

\- Polly ! Ta veste, l'interpella sa sœur qui tenait toujours la porte pour laisser entrer Theo emmitouflé dans son ciré. »

Le vent s'était définitivement levé et les gros nuages sombres qui s'accumulaient à l'horizon présageaient une nouvelle averse. Ils avaient dû se courber contre le vent en rentrant de l'école où Ollie était allée chercher les jumeaux.

« Tu es déjà là mamie ? S'étonna Ollie en refermant la porte et en ôtant son bonnet. Papa m'a dit que tu ne venais que ce soir pour dîner.

\- J'avais envie de vous voir mes amours, lui répondit-elle en serrant les jumeaux dans ses bras. »

Leona Koo était incontestablement l'une des femmes âgées les plus belles qu'Ollie n'ait jamais vues. Bien qu'elle vienne leur rendre visite presque tous les jours, la jeune fille était toujours impressionnée par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Leona Koo était particulière, cela se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil. Ses long cheveux d'un blanc éclatant étaient tressés et ramenés en une coiffure compliquée qui faisant ressortir d'autant plus sa peau mate et ses origines indiennes. Elle portait d'ailleurs en permanence des tas de bijoux, colliers, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, bagues, en métal, en cuir, en cordages, ornés de pierreries bariolées, de plumes, de bois peint. Lorsqu'elle se déplaçait avec cette grâce incomparable qui ajoutait à son charme, c'était comme si des centaines de grelots dansaient. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat shamanique qui fascinait sa petite-fille depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Leona Koo était tout simplement incroyable.

« Je m'occupe des petits ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci mamie, lui dit Ollie en déposant un baiser sur sa joue douce qui embaumait l'orange et le caramel. »

Elle grimpa les escaliers, laissant les jumeaux aux bons soins de leur grand-mère. Elle les entendait dans la cuisine, Theo et Polly réquisitionnés pour aider aux préparatifs du repas. Elle jeta son sac dans un coin de sa chambre, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant d'aise. Elle avait retiré ses talons et remuait ses doigts de pieds, endoloris après avoir été comprimés toute la journée. Ollie n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était une torture qu'elle s'infligeait volontairement, mais presque. En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas de porter des chaussures plates et puis elle adorait celles à talons. Surtout lorsqu'elles brillaient. Elle en avait d'ailleurs une bonne dizaine, enfermée soigneusement dans leurs boites et rangée dans son armoire où chaque jour elle aspergeait de son parfum préféré son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Pour le reste, elle déposait des minuscules savons vanille-coco sur ses piles de vêtements ou dans les poches de ses vestes suspendus à des cintres en bois patiné. Elle aimait beaucoup sa chambre qu'elle avait décorée avec l'aide de son père quand ils s'étaient définitivement installés à La Push. Leo aussi avait la chance d'occuper une chambre individuelle au contraire des jumeaux qui partageaient la leur. Son père dormait dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussée qui était un ancien débarras, complètement remis à neuf avec l'aide de ses amis.

Nathan Koo rêvait d'une maison plus grande pour sa famille mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Celle-ci avait, en outre, était financée en partie par sa mère qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de rembourser. Ollie les avait entendus discuter le matin du Noël passé. Son père s'était mis en colère contre Leona qui lui avait tendus un chèque. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais une phrase de son père l'avait marquée : _tu me crois aussi incapable et désespéré, c'est ça ?_ Cela l'avait attristé et elle avait rejoint ses frères et sa sœur dans le salon, occupés à jouer avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux, ne voulant pas en écouter d'avantage.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir de son esprit et se décida à finir son devoir d'anglais et ses exercices de mathématiques. Leo était déjà rentré et elle le vit traverser le couloir pour gagner la salle de bain. Ollie soupira et s'arracha à son édredon en plume avec regret. Elle déballa ses affaires sur son bureau et entreprit la rédaction de son étude sur les héros antiques et leur influence dans la littérature anglophone. Elle aimait beaucoup l'anglais et Monsieur Azzado était un professeur génial. Certes il avait tendance à s'enthousiasmer un peu trop lorsqu'ils lisaient de la poésie mais cela faisait partie du personnage. Tous ses élèves de la troisième à la terminale, l'adoraient. Il avait cette manière de rendre tout plus vivant et intéressant qui l'avait fait élire le professeur le plus cool du lycée et à l'unanimité. Pour ne rien enlever à toutes ses qualités il était très mignon, ce que ne manquait pas d'appuyer Jill à chacun de ses cours. Même Miranda était tombée d'accord avec elles sur ce point, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Miranda ne s'intéressait pas tellement à la gente masculine.

Ollie planchait encore sur ses exercices de trigonométrie, avec une certaine paresse, quand elle entendit son père rentrer. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine montait jusqu'à ses narines depuis une bonne heure et son ventre gargouillait à n'en plus pouvoir. La voix de sa grand-mère la tira de son supplice arithmétique et c'est avec joie qu'elle abandonna ses études pour descendre dîner. Comme chaque fois que Leona Koo rendait visite à son fils, la nourriture était excellente et l'humeur joyeuse de la vieille dame rayonnait dans la pièce.

Dehors, la pluie tombait en grosses goûtes, noyant le paysage.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs!**

 **Disclamers: idem que les deux premiers chapitres**

 **Je me suis totalement inspirée de mon expérience aux Etats-Unis pour décrire la vie de mes lycéens donc n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si tout n'est pas très claire ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Leo en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. »

Ollie lui lança un regard surpris à travers la glace, occupée qu'elle était à se brosser les dents. Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, la bouche pleine de mousse mentholée. Mais Leo se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, indécis, les mots tournoyant dans son esprit. Visiblement agacée, Ollie se rinça la bouche et s'écria :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Crache le morceau ! ».

Il toussota et finit par dire :

« Alors voilà : j'étais en train de finir de débarrasser la table… au passage c'est dégueulasse c'était au tour de Theo ce soir et…ouais désolé, ce n'est pas le moment. Je disais donc que j'étais en train de nettoyer quand j'ai entendu papa et mamie faire des messes basses dans le salon. Tu me connais, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient…

\- Attend, tu les as espionnés ? lui demanda Ollie, en se tournant face à lui, le visage tartiné de crème.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, rétorqua son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. Disons que j'ai entendu…par inadvertance…certaines…choses.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc. Je les entendu parler de maman, finit-il par lâcher. »

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la petite pièce carrelée de blanc qui semblait pourtant raisonner d'un atroce bruit qu'eux seuls pouvait percevoir. Leo s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire comme son frère plus tôt dans la matinée et Ollie s'appuya contre le lavabo tout en continuant d'applique sa crème. Elle se rinça les mains et les épongea avec une épaisse serviette qu'elle raccrocha ensuite à son portant.

« De maman ? »

Leo hocha vigoureusement la tête, la mine triste et les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, papa a fermé la porte. Mamie a parlé d'inconscience collective, un truc du genre et qu'elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. »

Ollie fronça les sourcils :

« Quel rapport avec maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te rapporte juste ce qui s'est passé. Après, pourquoi papa a introduit maman dans la conversation…aucune idée.

\- C'est bizarre, quand même.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, mais bon, on en a vu d'autres, plaisanta Leo, pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu pesante. »

Sa sœur lui sourit, reconnaissante, puis elle pencha la tête, plongée dans ses réflexions. Leo la regarda réfléchir quelques minutes, puis n'y tenant plus, il l'interrogea :

« A quoi tu penses ?

\- Cette histoire d'inconscience collective a peut-être un lien avec l'accident.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Leo, dubitatif.

\- Mais oui, ça paraît logique, dit Ollie en s'asseyant à ses côtés. On a toujours su que ce qu'on a _vu_ ce jour-là était bien réel. Peut-être que…peut-être…

\- Qu'il est encore dans les parages, compléta Leo, le cerveau en ébullition. Déjà, il faudrait savoir ce que s'était.

\- On a passé des mois dessus et on n'a jamais rien trouvé, tu le sais bien, dit Ollie découragée. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait aller demander à n'importe qui s'ils connaissent beaucoup de…de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? De grosses boules à facettes qui se déplacent sur deux pattes ?

\- C'est super ridicule dit comme ça, sourit Leo en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu vois ? Même toi, l'adepte des théories fantastiques tu trouves ça abracadabrant ! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Pui Leo rigola :

« Tu dois être la seule nana à utiliser le mot abracadabrant !

Ollie rit avec lui et allait ajouter quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus par une tape donnée contre la porte. La voix de Polly s'éleva derrière le panneau de bois :

« Je dois me brosser les dents ! Bougez vos fesses ! »

Leo grogna et alla ouvrir la porte sur la petite fille qui entra d'un pas décidé. Ollie soupira et sortit à la suite de son frère :

« Je me demande bien qui a pu lui apprendre à parler comme ça, marmonna-t-elle. »

La fillette, perchée sur un tabouret en plastique bleu, crachota dans sa direction

« E f'ait enfenfus ! »

Elle soupira de plus belle. Sa sœur était exaspérante pour un si petit être. Au moins, Theo était un garçn calme, _lu_ i. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup certes mais il ne dérangeait personne, surtout lors des moments importants –les conversations secrètes dans les salles de bains par exemple- comme semblait le faire systématiquement sa jumelle.

Ils croisèrent leur père dans le couloir qui s'apprêtait à coucher les petits. Il sourit à ses enfants et les embrassa sur le front en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Leo et Ollie se regardèrent, un peu gênés de leurs cachotteries. Leur père était une personne douce et aimante qui essayait constamment de garder sa famille unie. Il réussissait particulièrement bien cette entreprise ardue. Les Koo passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et un esprit d'entraide fraternelle très fort régnait chez les enfants, souvent au détriment de leur père. Il lui était parfois difficile d'exercer son autorité parentale quand toute sa tribu lui faisait bloc pour éviter qu'un d'eux se fasse punir. Dans ce genre de situation, Nathan Koo avait appris à battre en retraite.

Ollie et Leo rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective, non sans un dernier coup d'œil de connivence. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

...

Jill, appuyée contre la porte de la toilette où était enfermée Ollie, avait entrepris de détailler mot après mot le texto que lui avait envoyé Jordan, la veille au soir. Son amie l'écoutait distraitement, les yeux plissés pour tenter de déchiffrer l'infâme écriture de Leo. À l'intercours de la première période, elle était passée à son casier récupérer son devoir de physique quand elle était tombée sur le petit mot de son frère, écrit à l'encre bleu baveuse sur un malheureux rectangle de papier déchiré. La première sonnerie avait retenti et elle l'avait fourré dans la poche de son pantalon jaune pâle (elle clamait haut et fort, depuis ses premiers pas au lycée de la Push, que l'hiver n'empêchait pas la couleur et s'employait depuis lors de convaincre ses amis de ses pratiques vestimentaires), sans en avoir pu prendre connaissance . Elle se retrouvait donc dans les toilettes pour filles, en compagnie de Jill qui jacassait sur Jordan-le-beau-gosse-qui-joue-au-hockey-comme-un-dieu-et-oh-mon-Dieu-t-as-vu-ses-yeux-je-crois-que-je-fonds, tentant de comprendre le sens du message secret, car visiblement s'en était un. Leo avait pris la peine d'ajouter un post-scriptum stipulant qu'elle devait impérativement détruire cette preuve de leur communication. Elle souffla d'agacement mais jeta tout de même le papier dans les toilettes, tira la chasse et attendit que la feuille ait bien disparue dans les canalisations. Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où Jill entamait une autre tirade, vantant les bienfaits du sourire de Jordan-le-mec-le-plus-sexy-de-la-réserve-et-peut-être-même-de-la-terre-et-dont-les-dents-resplendissent-d'une-lumière-interne-où-se-reflète-toute-les-nuances-de-l-arc-en-ciel, sur l'organisme.

« …et tu aurais entendu ce qu'il m'a dit quand on s'est croisé après les cours…

 _\- T'es en beauté aujourd'hui_ , imita Ollie avec une mauvaise voix d'acteur des années quatre-vingt que sa grand-mère affectionnait. »

Jill resta interdite avant de s'exclamer :

« Comment tu sais ? Et c'est quoi cette voix dégueulasse ?

\- Tu m'as envoyée un pavé à une heure du matin, tu ne te souviens pas ? Dit Ollie en riant, les mains sous l'eau. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas très subtil comme compliment, il aurait pu trouver mieux.

\- Bah, il est plus connu pour ses performances abdominales que pour la taille de son cerveau. »

La sonnerie de la troisième période les interrompit et elles se séparèrent. Jill avait musique –elle faisait du violon depuis sa plus tendre enfance- et Ollie entama sa procession funèbre vers le cours d'éducation civique de madame Fills, pleurant intérieurement à la perspective de perdre cinquante minutes de sa vie. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas l'utilité de cette matière, enseignée qui plus est, par la femme la plus myope et la moins autoritaire de tout le lycée. Ses cours étaient toujours un joyeux désordre, et ils n'apprenaient jamais rien. Le principal avait depuis longtemps lâché l'affaire car tout le monde avait de la peine pour Madame Fills. C'était une vieille dame qui ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à partir en retraite, alors la direction la laissait continuer à pratiquer au plus grand plaisir de ses élèves. Personne ne séchait vraiment; il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant à faire dans la réserve, à part traîner à la plage. Rouler jusqu'à Forks pour trouver un Wendy's décourager même les plus démissionnaires.

Assise à sa table envahie par une partie de cartes, des céréales et trois bouteilles de jus de fruit, elle participait mollement à la discussion qu'avait engagé Caleb et Ryan au sujet du mérite comparé de la glace à la menthe et celle au citron. Miranda leur assénait à intervalles régulier de vigoureux coup de crayon dans les côtes, espérant les faire taire et ainsi suivre le cours. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers Ollie qui haussa les épaules en englobant d'un geste gracieux de la main la salle qui ressemblait à tous sauf à un cours d'éducation civique. Miranda secoua la tête mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait vers ses amis en déclarant fermement :

« Vous n'avait strictement rien compris à la vie, les mecs. La glace à la mangue, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! »

...

Leo faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, impatient. Il regarda pour la cinquième fois en une minute son portable qui affichait toujours 15 : 50. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac, hésita, tendit la main pour saisir son livre de biologie quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il soupira de soulagement. Sa sœur venait de le sauver du repoussant devoir sur les larves de mouches et leur durée de vie que leur avait assigné leur professeur (ses bestioles étaient stupides et absolument repoussantes, mais Monsieur Derwel parvenait tout de même à leur trouver un intérêt). Il dévala l'escalier et alla la retrouver dans le salon. Elle s'était écroulée à plat ventre sur le vieux canapé gris, la tête dans un coussin bariolé cousu par leur grand-mère. Il croisa les bras sur l'appui-tête, faisant tanguer le sofa. Ollie grogna avant de se relever brusquement, la bouche pincée.

« C'est quoi ce délire Leo ! On n'est pas dans James Bond à ce que je sache !

\- Donc, tu as lu mon mot ? dit son frère, les yeux brillants, ignorant totalement l'air furibard d'Ollie.

\- Je ne les pas "lu", j'ai tenté de le décrypter, riposta-t-elle en se mettant sur ses jambes et en s'étirant. T'écris vraiment super mal.

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- Les textos ça existent ! Et puis : _mettre en place un stratagème de repli s'y on se fait surprendre par l'ennemi_? _S'infiltrer dans la base adversaire_ ? _Détruire les preuves_ ? Vraiment ?»

Leo semblait satisfait de son petit effet, alors que sa sœur le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé cinq bras, des pattes de chèvres et un œil de poisson mort. Elle finit par se dérider et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras en passant. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine alors que Leo la suivait.

« Bon, à part ton style épouvantable et pas du tout recherché…

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, marmotta-t-il.

…j'ai compris le fond. Pour trouver des infos, il faut aller chercher à la source, c'est ça ?

\- Hum…

\- Oh allez, je plaisantais, insista Ollie, en souriant devant la moue boudeuse de son frère. »

Il abandonna sa posture raide avant de déclarer :

« Je vois pas d'autres solutions. On a passé des années à éplucher les journaux et les sites répertoriant des faits similaires à ce qu'on a vu. On a épuisé ce filon, faut continuer à creuser.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit dans les affaires de papa. Ou même de grand-mère, tant qu'on y est. »

Leo lui sourit mystérieusement et Ollie fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Son frère pouvait vraiment être profondément bête par moment et elle craignait le pire. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait écouté, c'était quand elle avait dix ans et lui neuf. Elle le regrettait encore: il l'avait convaincu, avec ses grands yeux de velours, de subtiliser la dernière fournée de gâteaux au miel que leur père préparait pour l'orphelinat de leur quartier à Hanoï. Ils s'étaient pris une raclé mémorable et avaient dû s'excuser en vietnamien auprès des enfants, mortifiés et les joues brûlantes. Depuis lors, elle s'était jurée que, quoique qu'il advienne, Leo ne l'entraînerait plus jamais dans une de ses histoires rocambolesques.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir à la morgue »

Ollie éclata de rire et, oubliant qu'elle était en train de boire, s'étrangla avec son eau. Alors qu'elle toussait et riait, elle vit l'expression de son frère et se figea.

« Attend. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Leo affichait désormais un large sourire. Elle soupira et vida son verre.

« Si, tu es sérieux. Écoute, je suis sûre que même si on leur demande gentiment de nous faire lire le dossier de maman, ils ne voudront pas. C'est confidentiel et même si on est les plus proches relatifs, il faut la présence d'un membre majeur de la famille pour pouvoir ouvrir des scellés, expliqua-t-elle patiemment, lui servant le discours bien rôdé entendu de la bouche de son père. »

Le sourire de Leo s'agrandit :

« Qui te dit qu'on va demander ? »

Un silence ahuri suivit ses paroles. Ollie ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument d'une logique implacable et pourtant si aberrant.

« Tu veux, commença-t-elle très lentement, que l'on braque une morgue ? »

Leo hocha la tête, visiblement très fier de son idée. Elle posa son verre dans l'évier et s'apprêta à sortir sans mot dire. Leo la retint, presque plaintif.

« Écoute-moi avant de déclarer que c'est idiot !

\- Ça l'est ! C'est même plus qu'idiot, c'est…c'est…

\- Brillant ? Génial ? Sensationnel ?

J- 'allais plutôt dire absurde ! Cambrioler une morgue ? Il n'y a que toi pour imaginer des trucs pareils ! »

Leo posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, il fut étonné de sentir une jeune fille fluette sous ses doigts. Il avait oublié à partir de quand Ollie était devenue aussi petite pour lui. C'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de tout, courant à droite et à gauche, aidant son père, rangeant la maison, faisant faire leurs devoirs aux jumeaux, régler les petits tracas de chacun. Pour la centième fois la réalisation de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour eux le frappa et pour la centième fois il se dit qu'il devrait l'aider plus souvent. Les êtres humains n'étaient pas éternels, il ne le savait que trop bien, et un jour Ollie aussi craquerait. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir assister à cela.

Tandis qu'il l'asseyait doucement sur une chaise alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer de ses yeux bleu pétrole, elle lui apparut frêle et indignée. Il s'assit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il croisa son regard désapprobateur et comprit qu'il allait devoir être convaincant :

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'idéal...et que s'est totalement illégal, ajouta-t-il très vite quand il l'a vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Personne ne nous a jamais rien dit et personne ne nous dira jamais rien. Ils sont trop occupés à flipper et à s'engueuler à ce sujet, tu l'as bien vu.»

Constatant qu'Ollie restait silencieuse, il se ragaillardit et poursuivit :

« Moi aussi je préférerais une autre méthode mais on est dans une impasse, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait en sortir autrement. C'est pas comme si on allait hacker le pentagone, plaisanta-t-il. »

Ollie esquissa un sourire. L'idée commença à faire son chemin dans son cerveau et aussi délirante qu'elle était, elle avait la conviction qu'il ne leur restait plus que cette solution. Leo avait raison, ce n'était pas si grave et même si ça tournait mal, il n'aurait qu'à jouer les enfants dévorés par le chagrin. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas blesser son père (ça le blesserait, elle en était sûre) et sa réticence la poussait à reconsidérer les choses avec honnêteté. Elle doutait de la réussite d'une entreprise qui finalement ne reposait que sur des suppositions. Ils n'étaient même pas certains de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et leurs efforts risquaient probablement de n'aboutir qu'à une grande tristesse et une intense frustration, en plus d'écoper d'une nuit au poste de police de Forks, pour violation de propriété.

Leo sentait bien son hésitation et saisit cette occasion pour assener son dernier argument :

« Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me convaincre que je suis fou pour le regretter sur mon lit de mort. »

Les dernières défenses d'Ollie tombèrent. Elle soupira et finit par dire :

« Ça marche on va la cambrioler cette morgue. Mais avant que tu ne sautes au plafond, je veux que l'on monte un plan super bien foutue, au millimètre près.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit Leo, soulagé. J'achèterais même des passe-montagnes ! »

Leur père rentra à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de courses et s'exclamant dans le couloir :

« Leo ! Ollie ! Venez m'aider ! »

Ils émergèrent de la cuisines, penauds, et s'empressèrent de décharger la voiture, réalisant une chaîne comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois Theo fit tomber un sac, Polly sur le pallier le rabroua, Ollie, la tête dans le coffre lui hurla de ne pas hurler sur son frère, leur père remplissant le frigo au fur et à mesures, rouspéta sur l'étroitesse de leur réfrigérateur et Leo, la tête ailleurs, rangea les sachets de pâtes au milieu des oranges.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello hello ^^**

 **Je suis trop excitée par ce chapitre! J'espère que vous prendrait autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire back in the day!**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse (je sais pas s'il y en a ...) j'ai écrit une partie de cette fiction quand j'étais encore au lycée (je me sens vachement vieille tout d'un coup T.T où est passé ma jeunesse?) et je l'ai reprise récemment donc mon style à évolué depuis, du moins j'espère. Après je vous dis ça, mais vous remarquerez peut être pas la différence de style hein. Je mettrai sans doute une note d'auteur pour indiquer les chapitre que j'ai écrit récemment**

 **En attendant, profitez de mon écriture d'adolescente (je pense pas que ça soit si terrible que ça mais on sait jamais ^^).**

 **Much Love Everyone !**

* * *

Seth s'adossa aux rangées d'essais de philosophie, les fesses sur la moquette délavée et rêche de la bibliothèque du lycée. Son livre de chimie ouvert sur ses jambes ne lui était d'aucune utilité et son regard ne cessait de dévier des différentes utilisations du bicarbonate dans la vie courante. Cela faisait longtemps que les études avaient perdues tout intérêt à ses yeux. Elles ne collaient pas avec sa vie, ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ce qu'il était. Le schisme de la meute avait remis de nombreuses choses en question, la guerre silencieuse contre les Volturi également, si ce n'était plus. L'équilibre de la réserve était précaire et une seule petite étincelle pourrait bien tout réduire en cendre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un métamorphe pour se transformer.

Une dernière année aux cheveux long lui lança un regard furibard et il replia ses jambes en soupirant. Lorsque celui-ci l'eut dépassé, il s'appliqua à lui tirer copieusement la langue et un sourire vient éclairer son visage basané. La cloche de la troisième période retentit et il s'obligea à replonger dans l'univers fascinant du cours de physique avancé. Il ne pensait jamais vraiment à ce qu'il ferait une fois ses deux prochaines années de lycée terminées. Il ne poursuivrait probablement pas ses études, de tout façon sa mère refuserait de lui payer ne serait-ce que le voyage pour visiter un campus. En réalité, il ne savait plus s'il pouvait encore l'appelait maman. Après que ses deux enfants eurent décidés de rejoindre la meute de Black, elle avait tout simplement cessé de les regarder. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de vivre sous le même toit, mais c'était tout. Ils avaient purement et simplement disparu de son existence. Si par malheur, Leah ou lui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle se détournait et poursuivait son activité comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Parfois, il enviait la vie calme et paisible de ses amis mortels, leurs joies simples et leur bonheur familial. Il adorait être un métamorphe, là n'était pas le problème mais quelques fois il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, qu'est-ce que cela ferait de tenir les rênes. Jacob et la meute, les Cullen, étaient sa famille, ses frères d'armes et jamais, au grand jamais, l'idée de les abandonner ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Simplement, il avait cette envie de plus, ce _et si_ tournoyant sournoisement dans sa tête, comme un bruit de fond qu'il ne parvenait jamais vraiment à assourdir.

Un autre élève lui chuchota une remarque désapprobatrice en enjambant ses jambes étendues dans l'allée et il haussa les épaules un rire au bord des lèvres.

On lui demandait souvent comment il faisait pour être toujours aussi joyeux. Il ne _faisait_ pas, il _était_. Il aimait à dire que cela devait être une anomalie génétique au vu du caractère détestable de Leah et de sa mère. Sa sœur ne manquait jamais de l'insulter copieusement à la suite de ses paroles. Lui se contentait d'éclater de rire. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, rire. Cela lui venait naturellement, aussi simple que de respirer. Et puis, ça lui plaisait d'être considéré comme le « joueur » de la meute. Il était heureux d'être en vie, de se tenir debout dans le monde. Même sa famille brisée parvenait difficilement à le détacher de cette idée fixe. Il balayait ce désagrément d'un rire, affirmant que la vie était trop courte pour se faire du mal. Leur cas particulier de longévité accrue n'y changeait rien.

Peut-être compensait-il l'abîme de chagrin qu'était sa sœur par son trop plein de joie. Il ne savait pas mais après tout, il pouvait très bien être heureux pour deux.

Un soir, alors qu'il était seul avec Jacob, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'un jour il s'épuiserait, qu'il tirait trop sur la corde. Seth avait ri et répondu qu'il verrait bien à ce moment-là. C'était sans doute ça finalement qu'il le rendait aussi Seth. Il vivait pleinement. Uniquement.

Le chapitre sur le bicarbonate était décidément inintéressant au possible et il soupira pour la quarantième fois. Ou la cinquantième. Il ne savait plus.

Soudain, un éclat lumineux le détourna de la phrase qui lisait et relisait depuis dix minutes.

Une paire de talons pailletés entra dans son champ de vision périphérique et il se souvint vaguement que Leo se plaignait très souvent des chaussures de sa sœur, que cette dernière utilisait régulièrement comme arme de destruction à l'encontre de ses pauvres côtes.

Une odeur brutale et rêche lui effleura le visage et ses narines frémirent sous l'assaut. Il reconnut avec surprise la fragrance vive du cuir vieilli, qui lui brûla presque les narines, arrondie immédiatement par l'arôme onctueux du chocolat, du thé noir fumé et de la muscade. Puis, doucement des effluves de prune dorée au soleil et de violettes écloses au petit matin se faufilèrent entre les notes profondes, rafraichissant ses sens. La jeune fille s'accroupit avec délicatesse à côté de lui et le parfum suivit son mouvement, le frappant de nouveau. Il cligna des yeux, un peu étourdi. Il l'entendit vaguement lui demander, avec une gentillesse qui contrastait avec l'agressivité de son parfum, s'il pouvait se pousser un petit peu. Se reprenant, il tourna la tête, après s'être ébrouer discrètement, pour lui répondre.

Il en fut incapable.

Tout comme la violence de son parfum l'avait assommée, ses yeux lui rongèrent la rétine et son sourire hésitant corroda les tréfonds de son cerveau, éparpillant toutes ses pensées hors de sa tête. Perdu, il se tenait au milieu de l'ouragan. L'impression diffuse de perdre pied le cingla et il tomba. Electrisé par une onde de choc qui lui brisa le souffle, il se noya sans pouvoir se débattre. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines à les faire éclater. Son diaphragme se bloqua et sa bouche s'assécha en une fraction de seconde. Il sentait son cœur battre impétueusement contre ses côtes. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, si mal qu'il crût l'espace d'un instant que son crâne était en train de fondre.

Et puis, avec l'écho de la mollesse, son corps se détendit, dissipant la douleur cuisante de ses membres. L'air afflua dans ses poumons, le flux bouillonnant s'apaisa et la lumière s'adoucit, le réchauffant avec tendresse. La tempête reculait, le laissant chancelant dans la plaine de son esprit balayée par l'arôme rémanent d'un parfum aux notes de cuir et d'épices. Une bulle de volupté s'était logée dans son ventre, croissant un peu plus chaque seconde, ses paupières caressées par une satisfaction délicieuse. Une plénitude, inconnue jusqu'alors, fourmillait à la surface de sa peau, abreuvant son âme de contentement. L'euphorie s'était emparée de son être tout entier, à tel point qu'il lui semblait impensable de ne pas désirer ce parfait état de félicité.

Une minuscule douleur explosa dans sa main et il recouvra son équilibre. Ses ongles s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa chair, laissant des trainées rouges sur sa peau.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Son absence avait duré quelques secondes, tout au plus. Il se leva docilement et elle lui lança un « merci » guilleret.

Désorienté, il resta planté au milieu du rayonnage, son regard pantois fixant la jeune fille sans la voir.

Subitement il retrouva ses esprits. Une rage animale lui tordit le ventre, balayant la sérénité toute neuve de son âme. Sa mâchoire craqua sous l'impact de ses dents s'entrechoquant. Il fourra âprement son livre dans son sac, le balança sur son épaule et il tourna péniblement le dos à son interlocutrice, qui s'était depuis longtemps détournée de lui.

La porte de la bibliothèque qui donnait sur l'extérieur vibra longtemps après qu'il l'eut claquée.

...

Courir lui fut bénéfique. Tuer quelques animaux inopportuns qui croisèrent sa route le fut davantage. La langue pendante, il s'ébroua, se retenant d'hurler à la mort. Car c'était bien ce qui s'était produit dans la bibliothèque. Sa volonté avait été annihilée par le simple regard de la sœur d'un de ses amis. Il frappa le sol de sa patte et se remit à courir, cherchant à distancer l'objet malheureux de ses pensées. Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire, s'il faisait abstraction de la disparition de son libre-arbitre, la fin de sa tranquillité, l'obligation désormais évidente de reproduction, les moqueries inévitables de la meute, les grincements incessants des dents de Leah, l'occultation de sa personnalité et de ses goûts, l'angoisse qui lui étreindrait en permanence le cœur, les battements chaotiques inévitables de celui-ci, les rougeurs de ses joues, la ruine de son sommeil et l'enterrement de ses choix, c'était qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Ou plutôt, il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

La vie de métamorphe était vraiment une chienne.

...

Leo ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme ces temps-ci. Se lever lui coûtait un effort surhumain alors même qu'il dormait dix heures par nuit. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et les cours étaient une torture encore plus insurmontable qu'auparavant.

Il s'était rendu compte que son père lui jetait des coups d'œil discrets mais se taisait au contraire d'Ollie qui exprimait ouvertement son inquiétude. Elle lui facilitait la vie, prenant ses tours de vaisselle et l'aidait dans ses devoirs et il l'a remboursée copieusement en câlins et bisous. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre les quatre enfants Koo. Un soutien sans faille et un vocabulaire exempt des mots « abandon » et « rejet ».

« C'est peut-être la croissance, lui dit Ollie alors que la fratrie était attablée dans la cuisine.

T'es déjà super grand, rétorqua Theo, le nez plissé par la concentration, occupé à calculer les heures sur son cahier de mathématiques.

C'est vrai, observa sa jumelle qui copiait ouvertement sur son frère.

Polly, t'es censée bosser toute seule, la réprimanda Leo. Chais pas, franchement ça me saoule ! T'imagine combien j'ai fait au dernier chrono en athlé ? 5,9 ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Sur cinquante mètres !

Hum…ouais, ça craint. Approuva Ollie qui peinait à atteindre les huit secondes. »

Le vendredi soir n'était pas une soirée studieuse chez les Koo. La plupart du temps Ollie sortait et Leo allait dormir chez un de ses amis, laissant les jumeaux au soin de leur père. Theo et Polly attendait généralement cette soirée avec impatience, Nathan mettant tout en œuvre pour la rendre agréable, ce qui incluait beaucoup de crème glacé, et quelque fois une virée à Forks. Mais le temps s'était définitivement dégradé depuis une semaine, les averses s'enchainant, et personne ne se voyait mettre ne serait-ce que le nez dehors.

La famille avait donc prévu de se rassembler sur le canapé bariolé avec pizzas et pop-corn pour regarder le grand marathon des comédies musicales.

En attendant, ils avaient entrepris, sur l'impulsion de Theo, de faire leur devoir, celui-ci leur ayant démontré de manière très convaincante qu'ils auraient ainsi tout le week-end de libre, appuyé dans son discours par une Ollie enthousiaste. Si Theo et sa grande sœur étaient du genre efficace, Polly et Leo attendait généralement la dernière minute pour tout faire, ce qui finissait toujours dans les cris et le sang. _La petite guerre du dimanche soir_ , comme la qualifiait leur père qui était -malheureusement pour lui- en première ligne

Leo se pencha vers Polly et lui expliqua une nouvelle fois le concept du moins le quart et quand dans un cri triomphant, sa sœur parvint à résoudre le problème, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, son crayon entre les dents et embrassa du regard les trois personnes assises autour de la table ronde en bois massif. Les sourires qui résonnaient derrière les mots, la conversation paisible où se mêla bientôt la voix de son père tintèrent à ses oreilles.

Il sourit, heureux.

...

Leah sortit sur la terrasse, deux bières à la main. La nuit était tombée doucement mais la pénombre ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer son frère assit sur une chaise détrempée. Elle s'affala à côté de lui et lui tendit une cannette dont il s'empara avec un immense sourire à la Seth. Dans le silence diurne, ils regardèrent le vent secouer la cime des arbres, savourant la fraicheur de la bière et l'air encore empreint de pluie.

« Alors. Dit Leah.

\- Alors.

\- T'es imprégné. »

Seth avala une gorgée de bière pour toute réponse.

« Tu te sens comment ?

\- Mal ? »

Leah lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avait appris, en même temps que les autres membres de la meute, la toute nouvelle imprégnation de Seth, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. La violente répulsion que ressentait Seth à chaque fois que l'idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit les avait dissuadés de trop insister. La meute ne jugeait pas. Ses membres se soutenaient mutuellement, sans jamais remettre en question les choix de chacun.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. C'est pour cela que Leah se trouvait dehors, à boire de la bière avec son petit frère à une heure du matin. Elle s'inquiétait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. Jacob le premier. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prise à part quelques temps après la révélation, lui demandant de parler à Seth.

« Ça peut pas durer cette situation, lui avait-il dit. Il se fait du mal.

\- Je sais bien ! s'était-elle exclamée. J'y peux rien s'il refuse l'imprégnation !

\- Il l'est déjà, Leah. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'imprégnation. C'est plus fort que nous.

\- Ouais, je sais, avait-elle répété, le douloureux souvenir de Sam surgissant devant ses yeux. »

Jacob l'avait regardé tendrement –elle détestait quand il faisait ça- avant de lui murmurer :

« Va lui parler. C'est ton frère, il est perdu et il refuse de se confier. Avec toi ça passera mieux. »

Elle avait hoché la tête : elle s'était rendu compte de la détresse de Seth et serait allée le voir de toute façon, avec ou sans l'intervention de son alpha.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la forêt, les derniers mots de Jacob résonnèrent dans la nuit : « J'ai besoin de mon bêta, Leah. »

« C'est pas censée être géniale comme sensation ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme. Les paillettes et les papillons tout ça, tout ça… »

\- Ouais, il y a un peu de ça, sourit Seth.

\- C'est quoi le problème alors ? »

Seth soupira et se renversa dans sa chaise, vidant sa bière d'une traite.

« Je ne veux pas de ça, finit-il par chuchoter. »

Son aveu virevolta dans l'air un instant avant de se poser à leur pied. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Leah ne posa qu'une seule question :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le visage inexpressif. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspira longuement. Quand il les rouvrit, les mots coulèrent de sa bouche avec un naturel détaché.

« Ce n'est pas…mon choix. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, c'est de la dépendance forcée. On n'est pas dans un conte de fée. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Pour personne. »

Il marqua une pause. Leah finit sa bière.

« Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas quel est son nom, ni à quoi elle ressemble, dit-il sombrement. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, je me suis juste...j'ai juste vu ses yeux.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, tenta faiblement sa sœur.

\- Je serai incapable de te dire de quelle couleur ils étaient, ria-t-il sombrement. »

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, le crissement caractéristique de la ferraille que l'on tord tinta aux oreilles de Leah. Dans la main de Seth, la cannette n'était plus qu'un misérable cube métallique. Il se leva en le balançant sur la table où des feuilles mortes s'éparpillaient, collées par la pluie. Il resta immobile. Il avait la vague impression de se tenir depuis quelques jours au bord d'un gouffre, vacillant sous les bourrasques et le regard inexorablement attiré vers le fond.

Leah prit finalement la parole, d'une voix douce :

« Il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ? »

Le dos de Seth s'affaissa. Une tristesse et un amer sentiment, qu'il croyait depuis longtemps disparus, l'envahirent soudain. Le cri grondait dans sa gorge et s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir :

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Et moi alors ? Et elle ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Leah, le visage exalté d'une émotion qui semblait le déchirer de l'intérieur.

« Qui te dit qu'elle n'aime pas déjà quelqu'un ? Et si j'avais été amoureux ? Je refuse de détruire sa vie et la mienne ! »

Leah écarquilla les yeux et se cramponna à sa chaise, les propos de Seth faisant écho à quelque chose d'enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais en fut incapable. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla juste.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Seth ne bougea pas, sans doute aussi surpris qu'elle. Il ne put qu'émettre un petit rire gêné.

« Heu Leah ? Qu'est-ce…

\- Je suis désolée Seth, murmura-t-elle. Tellement désolée…Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon. Pardon. »

Seth lui tapota le dos gentiment, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il se rappelait très clairement dans quel état il avait trouvé Leah, ce fameux jour qui marqua la disparition du sourire de sa sœur. Elle était restée prostrée dans la noirceur de sa chambre, les yeux gonflés par les larmes et le mépris, le cœur aigri par une imprégnation qui n'était pas la sienne. S'il avait pu, Seth n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à fracasser le crâne de celui qui avait foutu en l'air Leah.

Mais elle l'avait retenu.

Il n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait toujours pas son geste. Si c'était cela l'amour alors il n'en voulait pas. Leah lui avait dit qu'il réagissait comme un gamin, mais c'était ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il est. L'imprégnation de Sam avait bouleversé la vie de sa sœur. Sa sœur si forte, si lumineuse. Sa sœur qui s'était, en un instant, brisé en un milliard d'éclats qui avaient tranchés droit dans son âme.

Il ne voulait pas connaitre cette souffrance qui vous broie l'esprit, vous plongeant dans des abysses infernaux. Il ne voulait pas être une coquille vide, détruite par ses sentiments et réduite à regarder de loin celui qu'elle aime. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la misère d'une personne, sous prétexte d'un étrange phénomène de survie. Il ne voulait pas être malheureux.

Non, il ne voulait pas tout ça.

* * *

 **Vous sentez tous le angst qui arrive?**

 **Pauvre Ollie, elle va pas comprendre ce qui va lui tomber sur e coin de la figure...**


End file.
